PI: Brown, Powel H. PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The International Cancer Prevention Society (ICAPS), is hosting the 10th Annual ICAPS Conference in Vienna, Austria, on December 2-3, 2016. This conference is being chaired by Dr. Powel H. Brown, MD, PhD, ICAPS President and chair of Clinical Cancer Prevention at the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, which will be the applicant organization. This meeting will present cutting-edge discoveries in lung cancer prevention, facilitate interaction among scientists, stimulate research collaborations, and introduce in-training scientists to the field of cancer prevention. The meeting will be held at smoke-free, fully accessible conference facilities, and will immediately precede the 17th World Conference on Lung Cancer. Formal presentations given by international leaders in lung cancer prevention, oral abstract presentations, poster sessions, panel discussions, and interactive sessions for junior researchers will be included. A unique feature of the 2016 ICAPS meeting is the consensus development session which will result in the development and publication of consensus recommendations for prevention, risk assessment and early detection strategies for lung cancer. The specific aims of the 2016 annual ICAPS Conference are: (1) Present novel cancer prevention and early detection strategies for lung cancer. (2) Facilitate interaction among cancer prevention scientists. These interactions will stimulate research collaborations, introduce scientists and clinicians currently in training to the cancer prevention community. (3) Evaluate current evidence relating to lung cancer prevention, and produce consensus recommendations for lung cancer prevention and early detection. We request funding support from the NCI to partially off-set travel costs of US-based faculty, students, fellows, and early investigators. The 2016 ICAPS Conference will bring together cancer prevention researchers from around the world and provide a conducive and interactive environment to promote the scientific exchange of ideas, and will thereby lead to advances in risk assessment, screening and prevention strategies for individuals at risk for lung cancer. Page 1